k6kafandomcom-20200213-history
Indestructible brotherhood
There's something to be said about the bond between siblings: They're permanent. Sure, marriage can come and go. You can sever the ties with your spouses. If being single is your game, you can do it. Heartbreak aside, it's entirely possible to destroy your wedding vows. But you can't do that with your siblings, can you? Marriage is more of a legal and social declaration, not a biological, genetic bond, unless you're committing incest. But siblings are held together by bonds that cannot be removed. Their genes will forever reflect the fact that they are siblings. They have the same blood and often share many of the same traits. Siblings may not always get along, and at times they may absolutely detest each other. But they can't sign a form to officially declare that they are no longer siblings, because, well, they never signed a physical contract that declared them siblings to begin with. They're siblings. Forever. History is filled with stories of this bond being tested. Siblings have been strewn apart, separated; families have been reduced to mere ashes. Poverty is a common test for families. War and political conflict does too. Sometimes, it's the siblings themselves that try their own bond, the thing that keeps them together. But no matter how hard you try, it is impossible to change the fact that siblings are siblings. They can say that their relationship has ceased, but they're forever held together by the very fact that they share the same parents (or at least one of them, in the case of half-siblings). It's an indestructible bond, arguably one stronger than that of marriage. Now, I have an older brother, and I admittedly don't get along that awfully well with him. But I do appreciate his existence, because, for one, him being the oldest means I get to claim the title of "Second-born child", and that makes me who I am today. It's not easy being second-born, but I sure am happy that I am. I also accept the fact that we're still going to be brothers, forever. Whether I like it or not. The Indestructible brotherhood album is a collection of stories that I wrote that delve into this fascinating, awe-inspiring, and very touching topic: the idea that siblings, more specifically in this case, brothers (no bias intended to sisters, who are just as close to each other) who, despite their circumstances, maintain and never fail to lose the bond and love they share. Poverty, parental differences, abusive guardians, corruptible law enforcement, and even death have tried and failed to get the bond of brotherhood to wane; in the latter case, brotherhood continues even after one of the brothers die. I hope to add more stories to this collection in the future, so expect it to grow slowly over time. Lastly, I hope you enjoyed reading my work, and if you have any siblings, I hope this makes you think more about them. List of stories # As he lay dying... # Half-brother # For my little brother Category:Indestructible brotherhood